


When I Was King

by infinityash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Death, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, F/F, F/M, Kinky, MysticMessenger, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Self Harm, Smut, Zen is a badass, bored, sucidal thoughts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityash/pseuds/infinityash
Summary: Jumin Han always thought he had the perfect, pristine , sophisticated life. Even after joining the RFA. He never let things get to him until one day the question started to bug him while he was at his best friend's funeral."Was I truly in love with him?"





	When I Was King

**Author's Note:**

> ok so yeah this is gonna be multichapter and shit. this story is basically based on how Jumin was all like 'omg everything perf' and stuff but his life came crumbling down.   
> 1\. Yes, MC and Jumin will be the 'main attraction' as well as V and Jumin. But some stuff happened in the past and that is what I'll be focusing on more. Just some general things.  
> 2\. Also, if it's a chapter that's a 'filler' (based on a future event) I will put future x (x meaning a number) so yeah Ktjkskgks please don't be confused
> 
> ALSO!!  
> I HAVE NOT PLAYED A N Y OF THE SECRET ROUTES.  
> I AM A  
> NOOB.  
> BUT I KNOW V DIES  
> ANYWHORE  
> I GET ALL OF MY INFORMATION ONLINE AND I TRY TO KEEP THIS AS ORIGINAL/BASED OFF OF AS POSSIBLE BUT IF I MESS UP FORGIVE ME??  
> TY.

The teal haired man was laying in his casket. His best friend was leaning over it slightly, trying to surpress the emotions of agony and depression drifting into his mind. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he looked at the porcelain white skin beneath him, the hair of his beast friend cascaded the way it always did. No glasses on to cover his eyes. He looked so...peaceful.

Jumin felt a small hand rub up and down his back, a light sigh coming from his mouth as he pursed his lips together. He knew it was MC. She knew how bad he felt about V's passing. The taller man moved his hand lightly to move his dead friends hair out of his face and then shuddered, pulling back and walking towards the doors of the church they were in. 

He still needed time to recooperate after all of this had happened. His heart hurt. Ached. Body hurt. Anxiety and stress flowed through him, he didn't have Jihyun to vent to, rant to, talk to anymore. He was gone.

Jumin felt as if his world was crumbling around him as he thought. Like nothing would ever be the same. A small gasp came from his mouth whenever he heard the clatter of footsteps from MC behind him, and it took so much for him not to snap.

He didn't know if he would cry or yell. Sob or scream. Maybe everything.

"MC, I want to be left alone..." Jumin said in a small whisper. His fiancé looked up at him with confusion, her red hair cascaded down her back and her green eyes were squinted lightly. "Oh. Sorry, sorry. I'll- go talk to the others." 

Jumin nodded and let out a shaky breath before walking around outside, looking at the small flowers that were blooming beside the concrete path he was strolling along. Tears already fell from his eyes, staining his cheeks. He let out a small sob as he covered his face with his hands.

"Why did you have to leave..?" Jumin asked in a whisper, feeling anger rush through him. "Why did you have to put yourself in a _stupid_ situation and leave me? Leave me? I almost left my fiancé for you!" Jumin whispered harshly into his hands, another sob reaching through his throat.

Jumin felt weird. For aching, hurting. He touched his own lips lightly, since the last time he saw Jihyun..his lips were on his..

Breathing was hitched, hair tugging, brusies on each other's skin from harsh sucking. Jumin stomped his foot on the ground as he bit his lip, looking up at the sky.

"Am I truly in love with my best friend?" Jumin asked himself, now feeling small trickles of water hit his face lightly. Rain. Of course.

The tall man sighed and cleaned up his emotions, walking back into the church and seeing all of the RFA members, including Jihyun's family speaking quietly. Jumin walked over and left his apologies for the loss of their son, grandchild. 

Jumin grabbed MC's hand and pulled her away from the crowd of people lightly. 

"I want to go home."

"We still have to go to the cemetery-"

"I said _I_ want to go home."

MC obliged, letting Jumin say goodbye to everyone. Zen hollared at them before the doors shut behind the two. 

Jumin knew he needed to get everything out of his mind, and MC was capable of that matter.

When they got back to his penthouse, Elizabeth the 3rd meowing at the fact they were back home, Jumin ignored and shut the door behind him. He pushed MC against the wall, lips slanting against her's.

MC kissed back, her right hand pressing against the nape of his neck to hold him down as they kissed harshly, but passionately. Jumin's breathing was hot and heavy, his hands on her hips as he licked the bottom of her lip with his tongue to gain entrance.

The red-headed woman allowed it, moaning lightly into his mouth as their tongues danced around. Jumin pulled away after a long while of making out, rubbing his thumbs into her hips lightly as he placed his forehead against her's.

MC's hand was playing with his hair, eyes closed as she panted lightly. Jumin panted as well, moving his hands to go up and down her curves. Her light shudders and goosebumps made him smirk slightly. 

" _Bedroom_..." MC whispered, Jumin obliging as he moved his hands down to cup his fiancé's thighs. He carried her into their shared bedroom, kissing her neck sloppily. Light whimpers erupting from her.

Jumin went to sit down on the bed, moving into the middle of it with MC straddling his lap. He unbuttoned her blouse, kissing her collarbones as her small hips ground into his, causing him to moan out quietly as his erection pressed against her heat. 

"Ride me," Jumin whispered in her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe. MC bit her lip softly, Jumin moving a sheet to cascade over them both since it was better to be covered lightly, for him anyway. 

MC looked down at her fiancé, humming something lightly as she shrugged her unbuttoned blouse off. A black lace bra was hidden underneath, the one she always wears on occasions. Jumin hummed in satisfaction as he reached a hand behind her and unclasped her bra slowly.

The bra hung loose on her, letting it fall shortly after he unclasped it. Her breasts were prominent, nipples hard. Jumin flicked one of her buds lightly, hearing her whimper. Jumin leaned his head down, covering her breasts in hickies as he went to suck on one of her nipples lightly, his other hand toying with the other one.

After a bit of attention to one breast, he moved to the other to give it the same love. MC's moans filled the room, a soft chuckle erupting from Jumin's mouth at how she sounded. All of her sounds immediately went down to his hard-on. His cock straining against his pants.

MC untied Jumin's tie, throwing it somewhere across the room as well as his dress jacket and button up. His toned chest was a sight to see. Jumin smirked, feeling her small hands press against his abs, trace his v-line. 

Her hands unbuckled his belt, as his pulled her skirt off with a little help from MC herself. All she was left with was a black thong, which made Jumin gulp lightly.

_God_ Jumin thought lightly, a soft grunt coming from his mouth as he pulled his pants off quickly, pre-cum already staining his boxers.

"Wow..someone's already excited," MC smirked, moving her mouth to kiss at Jumin's neck. Sucking harshly on a spot behind his ear, a groan coming from his mouth as he moved his hand to toy with her heat.

A sharp gasp came from her mouth as Jumin's fingers rubbed tight circles into her clit, MC bucking her hips lightly in his hand. She begged for his touch, the cloth separating them.

Jumin hummed and pulled her thong off, MC pulling his boxers off afterwards. Jumin looked up at her, still sitting up. He watched her face when he thrusted a finger into her dripping core, a lightly smirk in satisfaction on his face. 

She arched her back lightly, a moan erupting through her as he thrusted another one in, finding her spot after a while. He went faster, humming lightly in her ear. Praising her. Also telling her she will get punished if she dare came without him saying.

MC bit her lip and gripped his bicep lightly, moaning out in a whine. "I-I-I'm coming," She whined out, Jumin immediately taking his fingers out of her. Holding them up for her to suck. "I would get a taste for myself, but I want to be inside you so bad." Jumin hummed.

MC gasped lightly, feeling the tip of his cock at her entrance. She moved her own hand down and stroked him softly before sliding down on his length, a moan erupting from Jumin.

"You feel so good on my cock, princess. Did you know that?" Jumin murmured as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she rode him. Her breasts bouncing every time she crashed down onto him, little whimpers and loud moans coming from her luscious pink lips.

She rode him quickly, clenching against him every so often. Jumin was a mess, breathing hitching, grunts erupting from him as he hid his head in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she rode him faster, circling her hips some. 

A loud, almost pornographic moan came from her when his tip hit her g-spot.

"Fuck-fuck fuck..I'm coming," MC moaned out high pitched, Jumin's hands going to her hips as he took all control. Thrusting up into her harshly as he watched her come undone, a loud squeak coming from her mouth as her body shook in euphoria. Clenching around his cock.

Jumin pulled out quickly, seeing the pre-cum was coming out in beads from his slit. "Lay down," Jumin muttered as MC laid back, Jumin moving to hover over her as he scooped up a little bit, one hand beside her head as the other was pumping his dick. The tip was red and swollen, begging for release.

He pumped it quickly, moaning out quietly as he threw his head back some. "Shit I'm coming," he said as hot spurts landed on her chest, his pumping slowing afterwards. He almost got hard immediately after, seeing MC scoop up some of him and suck her fingers lightly.

"Th-thank you..i needed to get my mind off of everything," Jumin muttered as he laid down again, pulling MC into a cuddle. Tracing small patterns into her skin.

"I'm glad to help, sweetie," MC muttered before falling asleep.

Jumin winced lightly as he though, putting a hand over his eyes as he looked away from MC.

_It would've helped if he didn't think about his dead best friend the whole time_...

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO SMUT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER ?? THATS HOW I FUCKIN ROLL YOU GUYZ
> 
> PLUS I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE ME FOREVER TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER THATS FULL BLOWN SMUT :)
> 
> if ya wanna message me my Instagram is @y.oosungg :))


End file.
